Otanjoubi Omodeto, Hime
by Hime Alice-Cullen Jeagerjaquez
Summary: Aku tidak tahu, kenapa aku meninggalkan semuanya untukmu. Kita memiliki satu tujuan yang sama, namun dipisahkan oleh takdir yang digariskan oleh yang disana. Sampai cahaya itu datang dan menepis kegelapan, aku tahu kita menuju ke cahaya yang sama.


Hwueee... Saking keasyikan puasa, mudik, dan lebaran ditambah ada sedikit 'kerusuhan' di kota tercinta Hime, Hime jadi kelupaan kalau tanggal 3 lalu ultah Orihime Inoue! *nangis guling-guling*

Oke, Hime akan publish 4 fict sekaligus! GrimmHime, IchiHime, IshiHime, dan UlquiHime!

Hime borongan bikin 4 fict biar adil semua! *digaplak*

Oke, fict yang kedua, IchiHime!

Kali ini Hime muncul dengan fict rated T lagi, hehehe. Dan ceritanya agak, yah, abnormal *geplaked*

Oh iya, Hime nggak akan care sama yang mau ngeflame fict ini, entah itu karena pairing atau chara. Dan kalau ngeflame, jangan sekali-sekali anonym. Kesannya pengecut gitu =="

Yasudahlah, just read dan yang read wajib review! *Hime digebukin rame-rame*

* * *

**Otanjoubi Omodeto, Hime**

Rated : T

(Main) Pairing : IchiHime

Kubo-sensei om Hime, jadi Hime dapat warisan Bleach kalau beliau udah meninggal, wkwkwk *plak!*

Warning : AU, OOC (sangat), dan jangan marah sama Hime tentang kelakuan Ichi-kun *ngumpet dibelakang pintu*

_Full of 1st Person POV_

Summary : _Aku tidak tahu, kenapa aku meninggalkan semuanya untukmu. Ah, mungkin karena aku mencintaimu. Kita memiliki satu tujuan yang sama, namun dipisahkan oleh takdir yang digariskan oleh yang disana. Sampai cahaya itu datang dan menepis kegelapan, aku tahu kita menuju ke cahaya yang sama._

_"Ichigo, tolong, jangan..."_

_Laki-laki itu berhenti mengamuk, dan menghadap kepadaku. Wajahnya langsung berubah cerah dan dia memegang tanganku dengan bersemangat sambil melonjak-lonjak. "Himee! Ini Ichi! Main yuk!"_

_Mataku membulat, "Kau, kenapa?"_

_"Hime... Masa lupa sama Ichi?"_

* * *

"Hime, Ichi lapar," suara renyah itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Iya, Ichi mau makan apa?" aku menggandeng tangannya, sambil kami berjalan ke ruang makan.

"Ichi mau burger!" dia tersenyum riang, sambil menunjuk tiruan burger yang dipajang di tiang.

"Aduh, Ichi, itu kan cuma tiruan," aku tertawa, kemudian mengajaknya untuk menyentuh tiruan burger itu.

"Tapi Ichi mau burger," dia mulai merengek, dan air matanya mulai tumpah. Melihat pria sepertinya menangis, rasanya aku ingin menangis juga.

"Iya, nanti Hime buatkan," aku mencoba untuk tersenyum menghibur, lalu mengajaknya ke dapur.

**~Otanjoubi Omodeto, Hime~**

"Isane-san, masih ada bahan burger tidak?" aku bertanya kepada Isane-san, koki di Rumah Sakit ini.

"Mm... sepertinya masih ada, tapi tinggal sedikit," dia meninggalkan kompor kemudian menghambur-hambur isi kulkas, dan mengeluarkan bahan burger yang—memang tinggal sedikit. "Tuh kan, tinggal dua porsi. Aku akan menelpon Hisagi-san untuk mengirimkan bahan burger beberapa lusin lagi."

"Aku minta ya, soalnya Ichi minta burger," aku mengambil bahan itu, dan beranjak ke kompor satunya lagi—disebelah Isane-san.

"Hime mau ngapain?" pemuda itu bertanya, mata hazelnutnya yang kusayangi memandangku dengan polos— namun menyakitkan untukku.

"Hime mau masakkan burger buat Ichi," aku mengelus pipinya dengan sayang, sambil mendudukkannya di kursi terdekat.

Matanya langsung berbinar cerah, "Horeee!"

Aku membalikkan badanku dan mulai memasak. Melihat sikapnya yang seperti itu, walaupun sudah biasa, hatiku pedih. Tidak terasa air mataku menetes satu demi satu.

Dia adalah sahabatku dan teman kecilku, sekaligus orang yang kucintai.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

Tingginya sekitar 175 cm-an, jauh lebih tinggi daripada aku yang hanya 157 cm. Rambutnya berwarna oranye terang, mirip dengan warna rambutku yang semi-oranye. Matanya hazelnut menenangkan, namun sekarang dipenuhi oleh bayangan kesedihan.

Tidak, dia tidaklah autis. Namun dia mengalami gangguan jiwa. Pria berumur 22 tahun sepertinya ditinggal menikah oleh kekasih yang sangat dia cintai. Selama ini aku belum habis pikir kenapa wanita itu—Ayumie Rumiko atau Ayumie Kuroba—yang sempat membuatku sangat iri, bisa meninggalkan laki-laki sesempurna dia _menurutku_.

Ya, lelaki sempurna versiku. Memiliki pekerjaan dan penghasilan, ramah, dan supel.

Namun sejak Ayumie-san meninggalkannya dua tahun yang lalu, dia mengalami depresi berat dan jadilah seperti ini.

Dia bersikap seperti anak kecil.

Menangis, merengek, dan beberapa waktu yang lalu bahkan belum bisa buang air kecil sendiri.

Jika dia marah atau melihat seseorang yang dirasanya kurang bersahabat, dia akan mulai mengamuk, berteriak-teriak marah dan melempari orang itu dengan apa saja yang ada di dekatnya.

Tapi entah kenapa, kalau melihatku dia akan menjadi penurut. Memanggilku dengan nama Hime—nama panggilanku sewaktu kecil, dia seakan-akan menganggapku seperti cahaya untuknya.

_-Flashback-_

_"Hime!" pemuda itu memanggilku dari bawah tempat tidur, entah sedang melakukan apa._

_"Kenapa Ichi?" aku melongok juga kebawah tempat tidur, dan bisa kulihat dia meringkuk di dalamnya entah sedang melakukan apa._

_"Tadi waktu Hime belum ada, disini gelap!" dia berkata, matanya membulat polos. "Tapi begitu Hime datang, jadi terang!"_

_Aku memaksakan diriku untuk tertawa, walaupun sebenarnya aku memang merasa senang. "Maksud Ichi, Hime bercahaya?"_

_Dia mengangguk bersemangat. "Bagi Ichi, Hime terang!"_

_Aku tersenyum dan mengelus pipinya dengan sayang. Jika kau pernah mengatakan itu dulu, maka akulah orang yang paling bahagia di dunia._

_-End of Flashback-_

Aku adalah Orihime Inoue—seperti yang kukatakan, sahabat Ichigo Kurosaki.

Sejak Ichigo mengalami gangguan jiwa dua tahun yang lalu, aku meninggalkan semuanya: pekerjaan, sahabat, dan uang demi menjaganya. Selain orang tuanya yang meminta, aku tahu, kalau dia hanya bisa tenang jika aku temani. Bekerja di Rumah Sakit Jiwa tempatnya ditampung, membuat aku mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang, yah, abnormal ini.

Aku mungkin hanya pulang seminggu sekali ke rumah. Karena jika aku tinggal didalam tidurnya, Ichigo akan mengamuk dan melempar apa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Jadi aku harus ada untuk menamanisnya melalui malam yang menyedihkan.

Aku tahu.

Dia ditinggalkan saat malam hari—saat sedang berkencan. Aku tahu detailnya dari sang mantan—Ayumie-san sendiri.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran mereka berdua, juga pikiran pria oranye yang sedang menunggu burgerku dengan penuh harap.

"Hime nangis?" lagi-lagi suara itu yang membuyakan dari lamunanku. Dan sekarang dia—Ichigo—melongok dari belakangku dan menyeka air mataku.

Aku tersenyum dan memegang tangannya yang ada di pipiku. "Tidak, asapnya bikin mata berair kok Ichi."

"Oooh," dia ber-ooh ria dan kembali meringkuk di kursinya, sementara aku melanjutkan membalik daging dan roti yang nyaris gosong.

"Naaah, sudah Ichi. Kertas dan saus!" aku menaruh bahan burger yang sudah matang itu dan mengajaknya untuk mengambil kertas pembungkus dan saus. _Practice makes you perfect, right?_

Setelah semuanya lengkap, aku membantunya untuk meracik bahan-bahan burger itu menjadi satu dengan rancangannya sendiri. Aku setidaknya membantu untuk tidak memasukkan kecap kedalam burgernya.

Setelah sedikit rusuh, akhirnya burger buatan sendiri Ichigo sudah jadi. Dia membuatkan dua, satu untukku dan satu untuknya.

"Terimakasih atas pinjaman dapur dan kompornya, ya, Isane-san," aku mengucapkan terimakasih, kemudian keluar ke halaman rumah sakit dengan Ichigo yang sudah mulai memakani burgernya sendiri dengan lahap.

Kami duduk di kursi taman, berbaur dengan pasien-pasien yang lain. Mungkin dari sekian banyak pasien, yang memiliki perawat pribadi mungkin hanya dua atau tiga.

Dan Ichigo—adalah salah satu dari pasien yang memiliki perawat pribadi yaitu aku. Bukan karena dia mengidap gangguan jiwa yang parah, namun karena _aku,_ aku yang meminta Rumah Sakit untuk mengangkat aku menjadi perawat pribadinya—secara cuma-cuma.

Aku tahu, jika dia mengamuk dan hanya dimasukkan ke ruang isolasi maka gangguannya akan semakin parah. Dia memang akan tenang setelah beberapa lama berteriak-teriak dan memukul-mukul tembok dan pintu, namun itu tidak akan membuatnya tenang secara psikologis.

Dan dia hanya bisa bersikap normal—setidaknya masih bisa diajak berkomunikasi dengan baik walaupun seperti anak kecil—jika bersamaku dan melihatku. Mungkin tidak hanya aku , namun yang sejauh ini _aku_ tahu hanya _aku_ yang bisa menenangkannya dari amukan dan amarahnya.

Jujur saja, aku bahagia namun juga sedih. Bahagia, karena aku bisa bersamanya sepanjang waktu dan seakan hanya aku yang dikenal dan disayanginya. Sedih, karena keadaannya yang memprihatinkan. Bayangkan, siapa yang tidak bersedih kalau melihat seorang pria berumur 24 tahun bersikap seperti anak kecil dan dengan mudahnya mengamuk?

Baiklah, jika kau seorang anak kecil kau mungkin akan menganggap ini lucu. Kau dengan mudah akan mengatakan, _"Hei, cowok itu gila, kita jahilin yuk!"_.

Namun jika kau sudah sedikit dewasa dan mengerti hati, kau pasti tidak akan merasa tega dan jika melihatnya lebih lama pasti akan menangis.

Aku sendiri—yang sudah dua tahun membaur dengan orang yang mengalami depresi dan gangguan jiwa mungkin sudah biasa, namun tetap saja hati ini sakit jika melihat orang yang sangat kusayangi bersikap seperti mereka.

"Hime, burger Ichi sudah habis," dia memandangku, menunjukkan kertas pembungkus burgernya yang sudah bersih.

"Waaah, habis. Ini makan punya Hime lagi," aku tahu porsinya dua kali lipatku, jadi kuberikan saja.

"Hime nggak lapar?"

"Mm? Nggak, kok. Hime kan super, hehehe..." aku mengacak rambutnya.

"Makasih Hime! Hime baik!" lalu dia mengambil burger itu dan memakannya dangan lahap.

**~Otanjoubi Omodeto, Hime~**

"Inoue-san, aku bisa bertemu dengannya?" suara sopran wanita, menenangkan, sepertinya ditujukan kepadaku yang sedang menutup pintu kamar Ichigo.

Seorang wanita semampai, berambut coklat gelap dengan highlight pirang sedang memandangku dengan mata coklat kayunya. Untuk sesaat aku betul-betul bisa mengerti kenapa Ichigo sangat mencintainya.

Dia sangat cantik, dan nyaris sempurna. Tingginya mungkin 170-an. Badannya indah dibalut dengan mantel biru, tidak ada bagian yang berlebihan atau kurang. Wajahnya tirus dengan hidung mancung dan mata yang tidak terlalu sipit. Dia betul-betul terlihat seperti... dewi.

Namun di wajahnya, aku bisa menangkap raut kesedihan dan penyesalan. Tapi tetap saja, dia memesona.

Ya, Ayumie Rumiko atau yang lebih etis dipanggil Ayumie Kuroba, mantan kekasih Ichigo.

"Ah, Ayumie-san. Mungkin kita bisa menemuinya. Kita harus bisa berdoa bersama semoga dia tidak mengamuk seperti kemarin-kemarin," aku tersenyum kepadanya, dan merasa sangat jelek didepannya.

Wanita jelita itu duduk di kursi sebelahku. Dia tersenyum sangsi, dan mengeluarkan wadah makanan berbentuk kucing dan seketika itu juga sorot matanya melembut.

"Dulu aku sering membawakannya ini saat dia sedang bekerja. Dia betul-betul suka brownies buatanku. Tapi dia sering menertawaiku kekanak-kanakan karena aku masih memakai wadah makanan berbentuk kucing. Kucing hewan kesukaanku, jadi, ya apaboleh buat."

Dia berkata dengan panjang lebar sambil mengetukkan buku-buku jarinya ke wadah makanan itu. Suaranya merdu, dan kedengaran sangat tulus. Bau wangi dari tubuhnya membuatku sangat nyaman jika berdekatan dengan wanita jelita ini.

"Mm," aku mengiyakan. "Tidak ada salahnya memakai wadah makanan dengan bentuk hewan kesayangan kita."

Dia mengangguk, dan berdiri. Aku tahu, bahkan walaupun wajah rupawannya masih bersinar cemerlang, dia sedang kehilangan cahaya dalam dirinya, cahaya kepercayaannya kepada dirinya sendiri. Saat dia membesuk Ichigo beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ayumie-san malah mendapatkan teriakan, tangisan dan amukan dari pria 24 tahun tersebut.

"Jadi, siap?" aku mencoba tersenyum, namun karena aku juga ikut gugup senyumanku jadi lebih mirip dengan seringai.

Dia mengangguk, rambut cokelatnya yang indah ikut bergerak seiring dengan anggukannya. Jika berdiri berdampingan dengannya seperti ini, aku jadi merasa kerdil.

"Lebih baik aku dulu yang masuk," kataku sungkan, lalu masuk ke kamar Ichigo yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu aku tutup.

Aku melihat Ichigo masih belum tidur, matanya masih menyusuri gugusan-gugusan bintang di langit malam. **(A/N: Jam besuk udah lewat ya? Ab bodo ah *plak!* Anggap aja si Umie anak dari direktur RS ini)**

"Ichi belum tidur?" aku menghampirinya, mambelai rambutnya yang oranye cepak. Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ichi sedang melihat bintang Ichi," dia menunjuk sebuah bintang yang terang. "Dan bintang Hime," dia menunjuk bintang yang berdampingan dengan bintang itu.

Aku tertawa, "Bintang Ichi terang kan? Itu buktinya kalau Ichi bersinar."

"Ya! Hime kan juga bersinar seperti itu!" dia ikut tertawa. "Hime katanya mau tidur? Kok datang lagi?"

"Ichi kedatangan tamu spesial, tamu itu sangat cantik," aku memandangnya, berusaha menyampaikan pesan tersirat bahwa tamu istimewa itu adalah Ayumie-san.

"Waaaah, siapa?" dia kelihatan penasaran.

"Rahasia. Dia cantik dan juga sangat bercahaya," aku mengacak rambutnya lagi, walaupun masih mencoba menyampaikan isyarat itu.

"Ichi mau lihat!" dia berseru girang.

Aku melirik ke pintu, dan dari kaca melihat wajah malaikat Ayumie-san terlihat gugup. Aku mengangguk, dan dia membuka pintu kamar.

"Itu dia tamunya, Ichi," aku menunjuk Ayumie-san yang baru masuk, dan wajah cantiknya tersenyum ramah.

Mata Ichigo menmbulat, dan seketika dia berteriak, "ARRGGH!"

"Ichi, Ichi, tenang!" aku memegangi piamanya dengan erat, takut dia akan bergerak lebih jauh dan mulai melempar apa saja yang ada di dekatnya.

"KELUAR! KAU WANITA JAHAAAT!" dia berontak, dan peganganku terlepas dari piamanya, dan sekarang dia mulai berteriak-teriak marah dan melempar—astaga, telepon genggamku yang kutaruh di meja. Telepon itu berdebam menghantam dinding dan jatuh di lantai, namun untung saja tidak mengenai Ayumie-san yang menangis dan terus mendekat kepada Ichigo.

"Ichigo—aku betul-betul meminta ma—"

"AAARRRGGGGHHH! PERGI!" dia berteriak, dan bisa juga kulihat air matanya yang mengalir deras pertanda kalau dia juga menangis.

Ayumie-san tetap berdiri diam walaupun tahu ada vas bunga atau hal lain yang lebih buruk bisa mengenainya setiap saat. Pandangannya tertuju lekat kepada Ichigo, dan tangannya terjulur ke arahnya sambil memegang wadah makanan berbentuk kucing.

"Kau ingat ini, kan? Aku sering memberikannya—"

"Ayumie-saaan! Keluarlah! Aku akan menenangkannya! Kau tidak mau terkena vas bunga, kan?" aku berteriak padanya, karena hampir saja Ichigo melempar vas bunga namun kutahan.

Sekarang wajah rupawannya bersimbah air mata, dan dengan langkah berat dia keluar dari ruangan.

Pintu ditutup, meninggalkan aku dan Ichigo yang masih mengamuk.

"Ichi... tolonglah... tenang... tolong, tenanglah... Aku tidak mau ada yang terluka..." aku memeluknya sambil berbisik di telinganya, tidak peduli apakah tubuhku terkena pukulan atau tendangannya. Pelukan itu makin kueratkan, dan kalimat itu kubisikkan berkali-kali.

Perlahan-lahan gerakannya mulai melambat dan melembut, namun aku masih belum melepaskan pelukanku darinya sampai dia benar-benar berhenti.

Dan akhirnya dia benar-benar berhenti berontak, dan jatuh dengan lunglai di pelukanku. AKu mengangkat kepalanya yang terkulai lemah di bahuku dan melihat dia masih menangis.

"Ichi takut... Huwee..." dia menangis seperti anak kecil, membuat hatiku benar-benar terluka.

Aku membenamkan lagi kepalanya, memeluk dan membelai rambutnya, "Ada Hime disini, kok. Ichi jangan nangis lagi ya?"

Aku bisa meraskaan dia mengangguk pelan. Dan perlahan, aku membawanya ke tempat tidur lagi.

Dia berbaring, sementara aku duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya. Dia meraih tanganku dan menaruh di kepalanya, memintaku mengelus rambut cepak itu.

Aku mengelusnya, dan mata keabuanku menyapu wajahnya yang sembap dan memandang lekat-lekat mata _hazelnutnya._

"Ichi tidur, ya. Biar besok nggak bangun telat dan ketinggalan sarapan,"

"Mm!"

Aku tersenyum semanis mungkin, walaupun hati kecilku mengejak kalau senyum itu tidak akan semanis senyum Ayumie-san.

Dia menutup matanya, dan muncul keinginan gila didalam hatiku untuk—_menciumnya_.

_Tidak, bodoh__!_ bentakku pada diriku sendiri. Tanganku masih mengelus rambutnya yang cepak, dan basah karena berkeringat. Baru kusadar badanku juga penuh dengan peluh.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya dia mendengkur juga. Merasa sudah bisa untuk meninggalkan kamarnya, aku perlahan-lahan membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali dengan pelan.

Aku duduk di kursi, sampai akhirnya aku menyadari kalau aku tidak sendirian. Mendongak, aku melihat wajah malaikat Ayumie-san terbenam dalam kedua tangannya, sepertinya, tidak menyadari kalau aku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ayumie-san?" aku mengelus rambutnya yang selembut sutra, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang sembap, rupanya sejak tadi dia menangis.

"Dia sudah tenang, Orihime-san?"

Aku mengangguk, "Dia juga sudah tidur. Kau ingin melihatnya, barangkali?"

"Mm," dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Tapi kau yakin dia sudah benar-benar terlelap?"

Aku mengangguk untuk yan kedua kalinya, "Dia mendengkur."

Ayumie-san menghembuskan nafas panjang dan membuka pintu. Aku tidak masuk, karena aku tidak perlu tahu apa yang dikatakan wanita jelita tersebut. Jika aku tahu, mungkin itu malah akan membuat hatiku makin tersayat-sayat. Jadi aku hanya melamun dan membayangkan Ichigo yang sudah menjadi normal dan bisa melupakan Rumiko-san. Tentu saja, Rumiko-san sudah bersuami.

Mungkin di benak setiap orang yang melihat Ayumie-san mengunjungi mantan kekasihnya di malam larut seperti ini, akan berpikir bahwa Ayumie-san masih mencintainya.

Tapi aku tidak tahu juga, sih. Suaminya, Kaito Kuroba adalah pria yang juga sangat mempesona dan terkenal. Seorang pesulap muda dan model. Kalau ada kontes pasangan paling hebat, terkenal dan mempesona mungkin pasangan itu akan menang. Jadi kukira hampir mustahil kalau Ayumie-san tidak mencintainya.

Lamunanku buyar seiring dengan suara pintu yang ditutup. Ayumie-san berkelebat duduk di sebelahku, dan menangis.

"E... Ayumie-san?" aku memandang wajahnya yang jelita.

"Lupakan," dia mengambil tissue dari tasnya, dan menyeka air matanya.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya?"

Dia mengangguk.

Aku menghela nafas, karena aku tidak yakin apakah pertanyaan ini tidak akan membuat Ayumie-san tersinggung.

"Apakah kau masih mencintai Ichigo?" entah kenapa, pertanyaan lancang itu tiba-tiba meluncur dari bibirku.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya, dan mata coklat teduhnya memandangku dengan tatapan lembut —diluar dugaanku.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" dia memelintir rambutnya sendiri tanpa sadar.

"Eh... bukan begitu... aku hanya penasaran..." aku meringis tidak enak kepadanya, mata keabuanku masih bertatapan dengan mata coklat kayunya yang indah.

"Baiklah," dia membetulkan posisi duduknya, dan tersenyum kepadaku. Dalam hatiku, aku betul-betul tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa sangat tegar. Dia betul-betul seorang wanita.

"Kau tahu suamiku?" dia bertanya kepadaku.

"Tentu saja. Pesulap dan model terkenal itu kan?" aku tersenyum.

Dia menggeleng, "Dia bukan pesulap dan model terkenal, tapi dia _suamiku_."

Aku tersentak, "Kau sangat mencintainya, ya?"

"Lebih dari apapun."

"Lalu kenapa kau berpacaran dengan Ichigo saat itu?" aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

"Kuakui, dulu aku juga mencintainya. Tapi hidup pasti berubah, dan pada suatu hari aku bertemu dengan Kaito. Entah kenapa, aku tertarik kepadanya padahal aku tahu kalau Ichigo masih ada di sisiku. Namun beberapa waktu kemudian Kaito melamarku, dan tepat saat Ichigo juga akan melakukannya. Rasanya seperti..."

Dia terdiam, dan aku juga diam, menunggu sambungan kata-katanya yang terputus.

"Diberikan dua hal yang kau cintai, tapi kau harus memilih satu di antaranya."

"Jadi kau memilih Kuroba?" kalau aku sangat bodoh, pasti aku akan menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Dan kenyataannya pertanyaan itu terucap dari mulutku.

"Aku tahu, aku sudah pernah berciuman dengan Ichigo dan kami sudah berpacaran selama enam tahun," pertanyaanku tidak dijawab, jelas sekali karena itu pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah Ayumie-san dengar—mungkin. Jadi aku tetap diam.

"Tapi entah kenapa, sejak melihat Kaito aku seakan menemukan cahaya. Bukan c_ahayaku sendiri_, tapi _cahaya yang menuntun__._"

Cahaya? Aku mulai mendapatkan cahaya juga dari pernyataan Ayumie-san.

"Aku tidak silau dengan hartanya, juga dengan wajahnya. Aku hanya merasa cahaya itu menuntunku ke tempat yang indah, lebih indah dari yang bisa kubayangkan. Dan entah siapa yang bodoh, aku mencintainya padahal aku masih terikat dengan Ichigo."

"Jadi? Cahaya? Tapi Ichigo seakan kehilangan cahayanya saat kau tinggalkan," aku membuat pernyataan, walaupun lebih terasa seperti tuduhan.

Dia tersenyum tipis, "Tidak. Cahayanya adalah kau, aku tahu. Dia hanya mengandalkanmu untuk mencari jalan keluar, untuk mendapatkan _cahayanya sendiri_ dengan _cahayamu_."

Aku pusing. Cahaya sendiri? Cahayaku? Aku bukan pakar fisika yang bisa meneliti cahaya. Yang kutahu, cahaya itu semacam zat bernama plasma...

Hei, bodoh. Cahaya ini dalam makna konotasi!

"Buktinya..."

"Seperti kau meneriakkannya padahal jaraknya hanya dua senti," dia meremas tanganku dengan gemas, sepertinya mulai malas dengan aku yang tidak nyambung.

Aku mengangguk pelan, dan gelembung harapan yang lumayan kokoh mulai muncul.

"Sudah mengerti kan?" dia tertawa, dan mencubit pipiku. "Kau ini manis!"

"Ehehe," aku hanya meringis—kemudian membelalak. Telepon genggamku masih tergeletak meyedihkan di kamar Ichigo. Aku masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil telepon gen , dalam hati berdoa supaya dia bisa menyala lagi.

"Ayumie-san, sepertinya aku mau pulang ke apartemenku sebentar. Sabun dan hal yang lumayan sensitif habis. Aku minta diri ya?"

Dia ikut berdiri, "Oh, tidak. Aku juga mau pulang, kebetulan Kaito tidak di rumah hari ini. Mau ikut mobilku, Orihime-san?"

Aku mengangguk, "Boleh."

Dan setelah mengemasi beberapa kebutuhanku yang ada di Rumah Sakit kedalam tas, aku dengan Ayumie-san naik ke mobilnya yang lumayan mewah, _Mercedes_.

"Ayumie-san, jam berapa ini?" aku bertanya kepadanya saat kami melesat di jalanan Karakura-chou yang sepi.

"Mm... sekitar jam dua pagi-an," dia melirik jam tangannya sekilas. "Belok?"

"Yup. Sekitar lima puluh meter lagi... nah, yang itu," aku menunjuk bangunan apartemen sederhana, dan mobil mewah itu berhenti tepat di depannya beberapa detik kemudian.

Aku turun dari mobil itu, dan membungkuk kepada Ayumie-san, "Terimakasih atas tumpangannya, Ayumie-san."

"Tentu saja!" dia menjawab dengan riang dan merdu, membuat aku menjadi semangat lagi. "Ingat! Kau cahaya Ichigo! Jaga dia baik-baik atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

Aku hanya terpaku sambil menyeringai aneh. Saat Ichigo masih normal, dia sering menceritakan tentang Ayumie-san yang ramai dan periang. Sudah keluar rupanya, _image_ aslinya.

"Sebisa mungkin!" aku balas berseru, dan melambaikan tanganku padahal _Mercedes _itu sudah lumayan jauh.

Merasa jauh lebih baik karena Ayumie-san, aku melangkah masuk kedalam apartemenku. Sebenarnya apartemen itu sudah ditinggali sahabatku sejak aku lebih lama tinggal di Rumah Sakit, sih...

Pintunya tidak terkunci, dan aku masuk begitu saja.

"Orihime-chaaaaaaan!" yang aku tahu aku dipeluk oleh seorang gadis berambut coklat mungil.

"Mo-momo-chan!" aku sumringah, karena dia adalah adik Rukia-chan, sahabatku.

Aku mengedahkan kepala, dan aku melihat beberapa orang sedang melambaikan terompet dan bendera dengan gambar wajahku.

"Apa-apaan ini?" aku bertanya tanpa dosa.

"Hei! Ini jam dua pagi, berarti kau sudah berumur 24 tahun sejak dua jam yang lalu!" seru Rukia-chan, lalu melemparkan bendera kecil dengan gambar wajahku yang membuat aku sedikit malu.

"Aku kangen kau!" Rangiku-san memelukku juga, dan mencubit pipiku. "Kau jadi semakin kurus. Bagaimana perkembangan Ichigo?"

"Mulai membaik," aku menjawab pertanyaannya, lalu duduk di karpet, merasa sangat letih. "Hai Grimm."

Pria berambut biru yang sedang asyik dengan notebooknya mendongak, "Eh, hai. Otanjoubi omodeto."

"Sedang mengerjakan apa sih?" aku mengintip layar notebooknya.

"Ah, cuma pekerjaan biasa," dia meringis dan menutupnya. "Kuenya bagaimana? Nel yang buat lho."

"Nel?" aku lalu memotong kue itu, dan memakannya. Enak, sih. "Enak! Aku baru tahu pacarmu bisa memasak kue seenak ini. Tapi dia kemana?"

"Nel sedang ada kerjaan, jadi dia tidak bisa datang. Kau tahu? Kami berenam tidur seperti anak anjing di apartemenmu yang sempit ini," sahut Tatsuki-chan, ikut memotong kue dan memakannya.

"Enam?" aku memicingkan mata, dan tertangkap olehku rambut merah yang baru saja keluar dari toilet. "Ooh. Ada Renji toh. Hai Ren."

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan hai. Dan juga, otanjoubi omodeto," dia duduk juga, dan bersiap-siap mengambil piring kecil untuk kue.

"Hei! Jangan makan kuenya dulu!" Rukia-chan marah-marah tidak jelas, dan mengambil piring yang sudah kami isi dengan kue. "Tiup lilinnya dulu!"

"Seperti anak kecil saja…" aku menggumam, namun merasa senang karena aku masih bisa menemukan orang yang peduli kepadaku, disamping aku sendiri.

Lagu kebangsaan Tiup Lilin segera dikumandangkan oleh teman-temanku. Aku membagikan kue kepada mereka dan kami makan dengan lahap, tidak peduli kalau waktu masih menunjukkan pagi buta.

**~Otanjoubi Omodeto, Hime~**

"Aku kenyang," seruku sambil terduduk di karpet. Jarum jam sudah menunjuk ke angka lima.

"Aku juga!" seru yang lain.

"Jam berapa kau kembali ke Rumah Sakit?" sahut Renji.

"Jam enam saja deh. Aku juga mau mengambil sabun dan itu..." aku memberi isyarat suatu benda yang 'sensitif'.

"Oh," dia tertawa.

Setelah berpermak dan membawa barang-barang yang aku butuhkan, aku berpamintan pulang kepada para sahabatku dan kembali ke Rumah Sakit.

Kembali ke Ichigo.

** ~Otanjoubi Omodeto, Hime~**

Dengan sedikit berlari aku melewati kamar pasien yang lain dan sampai di depan kamar Ichigo dengan melompat. Betul-betul tidak feminim. Dan aku masuk kedalamnya.

Ichigo masih bergulung di tempat tidurnya, tertidur pulas. Aku merasa lega dan mengambil kursi untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, dan tidur disitu sampai rasanya ada yang ,englus rembutku dan mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku.

"...ngun. Nanti Ichi nggak sarapan..."

aku membuka mataku dan melihat wajah Ichigo berjarak kurang dari dua senti dari hidungku. Tentu saja aku langsung melonjak kaget dan hampir saja terjengkang dari kursi tempat aku terlelap.

"Ichi, jam berapa ini?" aku melirik dengan ngantuk ke jam dinding, yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan.

"Jam delapan," dia menunjuk jam juga.

Aku tersenyum dan mengelus pipinya walaupun masih mengantuk, "Iya, Ichi mandi dulu sana. Nanti kita sarapan bareng, hehe."

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian kami sudah berbauur dengan pasien yang lain di ruang makan, karena Ichigo harus sarapan. Aku mau tidak mau memaksakan untuk menelan bubur ayam buatan Isane-san, walaupun rasanya aku masih kenyang makan kue dan makanan yang lainnya tiga jam yang lalu.

"Enak, Ichi?" aku mengusap bibirnya yang berlepotan bubur dengan saputanganku.

Dia mengangguk dengan bersemangat. "Tapi masakan Hime tetap yang paling enak!"

"Iya!" melihatnya bersemangat setelah mengamuk kemarin, aku jadi ikut semangat. "Sekarang Ichi mau ke mana?"

"Ichi mau main di taman lagi," sebelum aku sempat berdiri, dia sudah menggandeng tanganku ke taman, dan mendudukkanku di kursi yang kemarin kami duduki. Kurasa Ichigo sudah dan makin membaik. Tapi kenapa harus membaik setelah dia mengamuk?

Ah, masa bodoh. Yang penting dia menjadi lebih baik saja aku sudah bersyukur.

Lalu dia menghilang dibalik pagar tanaman yang sedang penuh dengan bunga berwarna-warni. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mendengarkan musik dari telepon genggamku yang sudah diperbaiki Grimm.

Rasanya setiap nada atau bait yang diucapkan oleh sang penyanyi makin mengecil, dan mataku mulai berat... Jadi aku menutupnya... Untuk sebentar saja kan tidak apa-apa... Ichigo sedang bermain...

Semua akan baik-baik saja...

**~Otanjoubi Omodeto, Hime~**

"Hime?" aku merasa bahuku diguncangkan oleh seseorang. Dengan malas aku membuka mataku namun segera melakukannya karena baru kusadari aku tidur di kursi taman dan meninggalkan Ichigo.

Tunggu—Ichigo? Ichigo membangunkanku, bukan?

Dan aku melihatnya duduk di sebelahku, dan menyembunyikan kedua tangannya sambil menahan tawa.

"Hime lucu kalau tidur... Hime ngantuk?"

Aku menggelng, "Tentu saja tidak. Salahkan lagunya karena terlalu mendayu-dayu."

Dia tersenyum, lalu menggaruk gugup kepalanya dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangan yang lainnya masih bersembunyi di punggungnya.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan pura-pura menyelidik, "Hayo, kenapa hayo?"

Dia berdiri dan memberikan buket bunga yang sangat indah—dan itu untukku. Mungkin bukan untukku dan dia hanya pamer, atau mungkin dia...

"Otanjoubi omodeto, Hime," dia tersenyum dan menggaruk rambutnya lagi—yang aku yakin tidak gatal.

Rasanya tamperatur di sekitarku mulai naik dan manjadi semakin panas.

Ataukah wajahku yang memanas?

Kenapa ini?

Dia melupakan semuanya—pekerjaannya, orangtuanya, hartanya, namun dia masih mengingat hal ini? Hari ini? Sesuatu yang sepele dan remeh ini?

Untuk beberapa detik aku hanya bisa mematung sementara otakku berputar dengan sangat cepat, meproyeksikan kembali kata-kata Ayumie-san tadi malam.

_Cahaya._

_

* * *

"Jadi? Cahaya? Tapi Ichigo seakan kehilangan cahayanya saat kau tinggalkan," aku membuat pernyataan, walaupun lebih terasa seperti tuduhan._

_Dia tersenyum tipis, "Tidak. Cahayanya adalah kau, aku tahu. Dia hanya mengandalkanmu untuk mencari jalan keluar, untuk mendapatkan cahayanya sendiri dengan cahayamu."_

_Aku pusing. Cahaya sendiri? Cahayaku? Aku bukan pakar fisika yang bisa meneliti cahaya. Yang kutahu, cahaya itu semacam zat bernama plasma..._

_Hei, bodoh. Cahaya ini dalam makna konotasi!_

_"Buktinya..."_

_"Seperti kau meneriakkannya padahal jaraknya hanya dua senti," dia meremas tanganku dengan gemas, sepertinya mulai malas dengan aku yang tidak nyambung._

_

* * *

_

Jadi apa ini maksudnya?_ Cahaya_?

Aku rasa ini konyol. Maksudnya—

"Himee... Hime nggak suka ya?" sebelum aku bisa berpikir lebih jauh, Ichigo sudah merengut dan terlihat sedikit kecewa.

Aku tidak menyukainya?

"Aku sangat menyukainya. Terimakasih, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Aku memeluknya, dan merasakan badannya yang hangat. Aku mengelus rambutnya dan berbisik di telinganya, "Kau juga cahayaku."

Dia mengelus punggungku, dan seketika itu juga bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Ichi sayang Hime."

"Hime juga sayang Ichi."

Aku mengangkat wajahnya dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas, meninggalkan bekas merah membara di pipiku yang lumayan pucat.

* * *

"Hime, Ichi lapar," suara renyah itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Iya, Ichi mau makan apa?" aku menggandeng tangannya, sambil kami berjalan ke ruang makan.

"Ichi mau burger!" dia tersenyum riang, sambil menunjuk tiruan burger yang dipajang di tiang.

"Aduh, Ichi, itu kan cuma tiruan," aku tertawa, kemudian mengajaknya untuk menyentuh tiruan burger itu.

Dia mewek.

"Iya, nanti Hime buatkan," aku mencoba untuk tersenyum menghibur, lalu mengajaknya ke dapur.

Aku tidak tahu, kenapa aku meninggalkan semuanya untukmu. Ah, mungkin karena aku mencintaimu. Kita memiliki satu tujuan yang sama, namun dipisahkan oleh takdir yang digariskan oleh yang disana.

Sampai cahaya itu datang dan menepis kegelapan...

Aku tahu kita menuju ke cahaya yang sama.

**~Otanjoubi Omodeto, Hime-End~**

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

.

_Akhir kata, Hime selaku author meminta maaf kalau ada salah dalam fict Hime._

_Dan Hime mohon review-nya, agar Hime bisa bikin fict ini jadi lebih baik._

_^^v_


End file.
